Are You Gonna Go My Way?
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **Kendall smut** basically plotless car sex that happens when he gives you a ride home


"This doesn't look like anyone lives here", Kendall turns to me with raised eyebrows. We've been working together for the past six months and my battery decided to be a total bitch and die on me, and what can I say, I used it to my advantage to go after something I've been wanting for a while now. He's been really touchy and flirty, and I think it's time I make my move. So instead of having him drive the full mile up my driveway, I had him turn left at the halfway mark onto the dirt road that leads to a small hidden pond.

"Yeah, umm...", I sink my teeth into my bottom lip and grip the hem of my shirt, then proceed to lift it over my head and take it off. "You said you'd give me a ride, and I'm still waiting."

"I-", he attempts to say, but I cut him off by pressing my lips into his after giggling at the way he tries not to look at the upper half of my body. I kiss the corner of his mouth, then suck at his lips while unzipping my shorts and sliding them off. It's not the easiest task, but I manage before climbing over the seat into the back of the car, settling on my knees.

His tongue swipes over his lip as he eyes me up and down. "Take your shirt off", I say, watching eagerly as he complies to my request. I'm definitely not disappointed with the sight in front of me, and it's obvious that my body agrees as my nipples harden and a throbbing presence makes itself known between my legs.

"Mmm", I compliment him, "I like what I see."

"Oh, do you now?", his eyes are darker now, laced with desire.

"Yeah. And I'm getting impatient so hurry up and get those pants off then join me back here Schmidt", I speak my mind.

"Actually", I keep my gaze on the handsome blonde as he climbs out of the car. When he yanks the back door open and slides in, my stomach does a flip-flop of anticipation. He looks me directly in the eye, skimming the tips of his fingers over the tops of my thighs. "It's your gift so I think you should be the one to unwrap it."

I back all the way up to the opposite side of the car and stand up, motioning for him to lay down. Once he gets the point and does so, I straddle him, one knee on the seat while my other foot rests on the floorboard of the car. With his height his legs are bent, but I can make do. I trail one finger just above the waistband of his shorts back and forth before taking my time undoing the button and zipper. I hear his impatient sigh when I lean down and place my lips on his collarbone but it instantly turns into a hiss when my palm brushes over his hardening manhood still encased in his boxers.

"I've wanted this for a while and I'm not gonna rush it", I confess, increasing my pressure. To help convey my message, I pepper his chest with little nips and licks until he's rockhard in my hand and I can cover him with my fingers. Meanwhile, his hands caress my sides, then eventually find their way to the back of my panties. He cups my ass and kneads the flesh, then follows that up by sneaking his hands into the back of them and pushing me firmly against his cock as he raises his hips. I give it a small cry as my aching center gets a bit of friction from this action.

"Such a beautiful sound", he utters. His voice is husky and his eyelids are narrowed with need, raising goosebumps all over me.

My own eagerness kicks in and I briskly yank the two fabrics down together to his mid thigh, fully exposing his thick cock to me. I see it twitch, then refocus my eyes to his, the hunger in his excites me further and I bend down to swirl my tongue around the head before wrapping my lips around him and bobbing my head to take as much of him in my mouth as I can. "Ahhh fuck", he voices his pleasure while his fingers tangle in my hair and abruptly I pull off of him.

"Don't want you to finish too soon", I joke, then position myself so the front of my silk panty meets that column of flesh I want inside me desperately. Placing my hands on his chest, I rock my hips, sliding myself against his length so the silk tantalizingly fabric over him.

"You are the biggest tease", his arms wrap around my back, pulling me so that my chest rests on his.

"You like it", I retort, squealing when his lips capture mine roughly and his tongue dives inside my mouth. As the kiss progresses, so does the speed of which I slide my dampening center up and down him. At some point, his hands creep back into the back of my underwear and amidst my movements, he manages to slip two fingers inside of me. I gasp at the bliss as they delve deeper inside, grazing over my sweet spot. I can't seem to move anymore as a warmth radiates through me, making me lean my forehead on his chest and my nails clasp his pecs.

"Nuh-uh. Keep moving", he encourages, using his free hand to drag me further back.

I don't have to be told twice, knowing that each motion backward gets me closer to my goal. There's something erotic about getting myself off while making him feel good and it's not long when I can feel the coil in the pit of my stomach gradually tightening until it gets hard for me to breathe air into my depleted lungs through the intense pleasure.

"I-I'm...gonna...ahh", I inhale sharply as I'm pushed further towards the edge. But suddenly, just before my body can offer release, Kendall lifts me off of him, making me whimper.

"I'm tired of waiting", he says, raising me up and pushing the undergarment to the side. "I can smell you and feel you, now I need to have you". With the finishing of his sentence, Kendall lines himself up at my entrance and I descend him, engulfing him fully so that my butt collides with his balls.

I sit up with my palms on his chest, and my head rolls back of it's own accord with the extreme pleasure. I'm not even halfway back up his shaft when he curses. "Fuck, this is in the way". I look down to see him give a harsh tug to each side of my panty and then fling the ruined garment to the floor. "And this", his hands wander up my arms to my bra straps and draws each one down to my elbows. I pull them up and free myself, while he Kendall jerks the cups down, letting my boobs go free.

A new sense of arousal flows through me as he drinks in the sight of my naked body and I begin moving on him. His large hands cup my breasts and massage them before his digits close around my nipples, pinching and rolling the buds, heightening the pleasure. "You getting close?", he asks when my thrusts rapidly increase.

"Mhmm", I answer through clenched teeth. Immediately following my response, the action leaves my breasts and my hips are shoved down and held in place, making me groan. "Not again", I murmur.

Even with him all the way inside of me, Kendall lifts his hips with the help of his feet against the seat, pushing himself up into my cervix. "Have you ever had a blended orgasm before?"

"No", I shake my head and push my sweaty hair out of my face, throwing it over my shoulder so it hangs down my back. "What is that?"

"You're about to find out", he winks. Before I can question him, the blonde's thumb makes it's way to my clit, rubbing circles on the little bud. I'm already so worked up that the simple procedure makes my toes curl.

"Ride me doll", a thrust of his hips gets me going along with his order, and I grind into him, eventually driving myself on him faster and faster. The digit between my legs doesn't falter and somehow the exquisite satisfaction builds up to an unfathomable level. A scream slips past my lips as my whole body tenses up for the briefest second before I ascend into euphoria. My mind gets put on pause while my walls clench repeatedly around the intrusion.

I'm left nothing but a shuddering, panting, mess when I come down, too weak to even hold myself up. "Damn that was so sweet", Kendall exclaims, giving me a soft kiss. My only response is a grunt and then a shriek as I'm flipped over so that Kendall's on top of me now, spreading my legs wider apart and placing my calves on his shoulders. Giving no warning, he pushes back inside of me and rotates his hips in wide circles, rubbing himself against my still tense muscles. I close my eyes and moan, pushing against him with my legs. Unfortunately I'm in no position to move, so I take what he gives; long hard strokes that have my nails leaving scratches all over his sides and thighs and his hips slamming into me forcefully, filling the car with loud sounds of skin on skin.

"Ahh...ahh", Kendall's eyelids close and his lips purse, forming an O shape. Beads of sweat pop up on his forehead and his cheeks are flushed a medium shade of red. The veins in his forearms are sticking out at both sides of me, his biceps bulging as he holds himself up. "Let go", I tell him, running my hands up his arms, knowing that neither one of us can be very comfortable in such a cramped situation.

Kendall dips down to give me a hasty, sloppy kiss and picks up the pace. Moments later his hips stutter into mine, slowing down to a complete stop while he comes, his mouth playing over my calf. "Fuck", he blurts out when all is said and done, pulling out of me and releasing my legs, allowing me to stretch them out before flopping onto me. "I can honestly say that was one hell of a ride."


End file.
